Porte-bonheur
by hime-yuuko-chan
Summary: Lorsque Midorima apprend que son porte-bonheur du jour n'est autre que Takao...lemon ! [ Midorima.S ,Takao ] quand à l'image n'y faite pas attention TT


Me revoilà avec ma deuxiéme fanfic , assez courte 3 000 mots maximum , sur le couple Takao x Midorima , lemon ! Vous êtes prévenus ...Bonne lecture ^^

_Porte-bonheur_

" La journée sera assez perturbée pour les cancers , votre porte-bonheur du jour sera la personne la plus proche de vous , mais méfiez-vous , cette personne pourrait s'avérer ... " Le vert coupa son téléphone , il appela son " petit-ami " , légerement agacé , car oui , cela faisait deux mois que l'autre lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et que le vert avait accepté d'être son " petit-copain " afin que l'autre lui fiche la paix . Mais revenont-en au sujet principale , cette chose bruyante son porte-bonheur ? il sentait que cette journée n'allait pas être très sympathique ...L'autre décrocha et demanda d'une voix endormie :

_ " ouii Shin-chan ? "

Midorima lui dit :

-" grouille-toi , j'veux que tu sois là dans Cinq minutes , tu es censé me porter chance alors fait vite avant qu'il m'arrive malheur " .

Takao répliqua :

-" Mais shin-chan , on est sa..." mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le vert avait déjà raccroché ...Il sourit et se dit " après tout si shin-chan à besoin de moi ..." ..De son côté Midorima était déjà saoulé de sa journée à peine avait-elle commencée qu'il voulait qu'elle soit finit ...Il sortit donc des cahiers , il avait juste besoin de la présence de son camarade pour lui porter chance , mais il allait passer sa journée à travailler et ce même si son ami était chez lui...Une dizaines plus tard , quelqu'un sonna , le vert se leva et partit ouvrir , à peine avait-il ouvert que son porte-bonheur du jour lui sauta dessus en criant :

Shin-chhhaaann..." le sourire aux lévres et l'embrassa ...Midorima s'éloigna un peu et lui dit simplement "bonjour, tu n'es pas ponctuel comme d'habitude " finit-il séchement , ne prêtant pas attention au baiser que lui avait fait Takao habitué à ce genre de gestes venant de son petit-ami il dit ensuite " je te préviens , je vais travailler " ...

Takao le regarda et hocha la tête , il suivit le vert dans sa chambre et s'assit à côté de lui , la tête dans les bras , observant du coin de l'oeil son camarade . Il le trouvait vraiment magnifique , et ce même quand il était sérieux...Cela faisait désormais deux heures que Midorima travaillait , le vert tourna la tête vers son camarde qui s'était endormi ...lL remit donc ses lunettes et se leva avant de prendre Takao dans ses bras et de le porter jusqu'a son lit ...Takao lui dormait paisiblement il murmura un petit " shin-chan , le vert le regarda surpris pensant que l'autre s'était réveillé mais non , il se dit alors que l'autre devait rêver , il se demanda quel genre de rêve pouvait bien faire son petit-ami , peut-être étais-ce un rêve assez ...osé ? Il rougit légérement puis secoua sa tête de droite à gauche , il repartit vers son bureau et se remit à travailler cherchant à oublier les pensées obscènes qui l'avait envahis quelques minutes auparavant ...Il avait désormais fait treizes des quinzes exercice qu'il avait prévu lorsque son camarade se leva et vint l'entourer de ses bras .

Il tourna la tête vers celui-ci qui en profita pour l'embrasser , " il à les lévres vraiment douces " pensa alors le vert...Ils se séparèrent ensuite et Takao vint s'assoir sur les genoux de son petit-ami , content que l'autre ne l'ai pas repoussé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé . Cela faisait une quinzaines de minutes que le vert travaillait et Takao commencait à s'ennuyait , il trouva alors une occupation qui lui parut amusante , il allait tout faire pour déconcentrer son camarade . Il commenca donc par descendre des genoux de celui-ci , qui lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil , et se mit sur la chaise juste à côté . Puis il mit une main sur l'entre-jambe du vert et commenca de petites caresses , Midorima grogna mais ne dit rien , pensant que l'autre allait s'arrêter . Mais Takao n'en fit rien et continua , au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait ses caresses une bosse apparut dans le pantalon du vert , il sourit . De son côté Midorima était énervé , non seulement l'autre le dérangait dans son travail mais en plus il le provoquait , il dit donc d'une voix énervée :

-" Takao , arrête tout de suite !"

Takao le regarda en souriant et dit :

-" je ne pense pas que ton corps soit du même avis shin-chan ..."

Le vert rougit et dit d'un ton plus calme :

-" a-arrête imbécile tu m'gêne..."mais pour toute réponse son petit-ami lui fit une moue boudeuse et partit s'assoir sur le lit du vert , sachant très bien que si il avait continuer l'autre aurait finit par péter un câble . Midorima , regarda son petit-ami s'éloigner et grogna , non seulement son copain était vexé mais en plus il n'avait rien fait pour le problème qu'il avait entre les jambes ...Il ne voulait absolument pas rester comme ça , il appela donc son petit-ami afin qu'il règle ce problème " takao , revient ici tout de suite " dit-il agacé ...Takao releva la tête l'air interrogateur avant de se poster devant son camarade et de demander " quoi Shin-chan ? "..

.Le vert détourna le regard gêné et désigna son entre-jambe , le petit-ami du vert compris vite ce que voulait celui-ci , il rougit , c'était la première fois que son copain lui demandait un truc comme ça , il se dit " après tout , si c'est shin-chan qui me le demande , je peux le faire " ...Midorima se reconcentra sur son travail , se disant qu'il serait moins gêné s'il faisait autre chose en même temps , certes c'était à son petit-ami qu'il le demandait mais il était tout de même embarassé , et même s'il ne le montrait pas forcément , il ne détestait pas Takao au contraire , il l'aimait beaucoup et même si celui-ci pouvait être particulièrement pénible il aimait bien rester avec lui . Il se dit aussi que celui-ci devait être extremement compréhensif , car il avait beau avoir le titre de petit-ami lui ne faisait pas grand chose pour lui montrer son affection , lorsque Takao l'embrassait il lui arrivait même de le repousser , il se promis donc de faire un peu plus d'efforts pour montrer à son copain qu'il l'aimait .

De son côté Takao s'était glissé sous le bureau du vert , il s'approcha de l'entre-jambe de celui-ci et déboutonna son pantalon , il le baissa ensuite jusqu'aux pieds du vert et passa une main hésitante sur son calecon . Midorima grogna sous l'effet du plaisir , les carresses de son petit-ami lui faisait vraiment du bien ,Takao le regarda et sourit puis passa un doigt sous l'élastic du boxer de son camarade , laidit camarade se raidit en sentant le doigt froid du plus petit sur sa peau . Takao baissa ensuite entiérement le calecon du vert , le faisant glisser sur les jambes fines et musclées de celui-ci et attrappa sa verge de ses doigt fins , il commenca d'abbord doucement puis accélerra légerement avant de prendre en bouche le sexe dréssé du vert qui lâcha un gémissement de plaisir que Takao qualifia de "mignon".

Il prenait son temps , faisant coulissait sa langue et enduisant de salive l'engin du vert , de temps en temps il mordillait le gland recevant en échanges de petits soupires de bien êtres , au bout d'un moment il troqua son rythme lent contre un rythme plus rapide , le vert se mit alors à gémir de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort , Takao se dit donc qu'il faisait du bien à son camarades et continua , heureux de faire autant d'effet à celui-ci . Quelques minutes après le vert aggrippa les cheveux de son petit ami et dit , la voix tremblotante :

-"Ta-Takao ...je v..ahh ...je vais bien...tôt venir "

Takao sourit et accélerra encore plus , faisant jouir le vert dans sa bouche...celui-ci détacha alors ses mains des cheveux de son camarade et reprit sa respiration , mais la vision de Takao à genoux devant lui , une petite grimace sur le visage fit renaître son érection ...Takao lui , essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler le sperme du vert , la texture pateuse lui collait à la langue , lorsqu'il réussit à tout avaler il regarda son petit-copain et remarqua que celui-ci le regardaiit les yeux embués de désir , il se redressa et s'assit sur les genoux de celui-ci avant d'enlever son propre pantalon . Un regard du vert lui fit comprendre que celui-ci ne bougerait pas , il décida donc de recommencer son jeu d'exitation du partenaire . Il prit la main du vert et la posa sur son entre-jambe avant de se frotter à celle-ci , une idée lui traversa l'esprit , il sortit tout les cahiers qui étaients sur le bureau derrière lui et s'assit dessus en écartant les jambes . Midorima le regarda faire de plus en plus exité , il saisit son propre membre et commença à se branler en observant son petit-ami se déhancher sensuellement sur son bureau .

Takao s'arréta de bouger sous l'oeil intrigué du vert , il s'adossa contre le mur et fit rentrer un de ses doigt dans son c** musclé - *w* - puis il bougea se doigt à l'intérieur de son fessier en gémissant de façon provoquante , le vert continuait de se branler en souriant . Takao descendit alors du bureau et se mit contre celui-ci dos au vert , Midorima comprit ce que voulait son petit-ami , il se leva et se positiona derrière celui-ci avant de lui déposer un baiser dans la nuque et de le pénetrer doucement , essayant de ne pas lui faire trop mal . Takao se crispa , ca faisait un mal de chien , une larme coula le long de sa joue , le vert une fois totalement à l'intérieur de son camarade lui carressa la joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille un petit :

-" ça va aller ..." puis il tourna lgrement la tête de son petit-ami et l'embrassa amoureusement - *0* -Takao ouvrit de grand yeux , surpris par tant d'affection , il se sentait beaucoup mieux , il donna un petit coup de bassin indiquant au vert qu'il pouvait bouger . Midorima alors une série de longs va et viens de plus en plus rapides ..Takao gémissait sous le plaisir , ce qu'il aimait son petit-ami se dit-il , celui-ci finirait par le rendre fou , fou de lui . Il l'était déjà un peu mais cela augmentait de secondes en seconde , il avait l'impression que son coeur allait éclater . Le vert dit alors d'exitation absolue :

-"Ta...kao..."

Takao lui répondit en disant :

-" moi au..ssi , je va..is venir shin-..chaann "

les deux amants finirent par jouir , le plus petit par terre et le vert à l'intérieur de son petit-ami ...épuisé , Takao manqua de tomber , le vert le rattrapa et le porta jusqu'a son lit avant de lui aussi s'installer à côté de celui-ci , il prit ensuite son petit-ami dans ses bras et lui dit " je t'aime Takao-kun" Takao se mit alors à rougir comme pas possible à l'entente de ce surnom affectueux , décidement le vert était d'humeur sentimantale aujourd'hui se dit-il amusé , puis il embrassa son petit-copain et lui répondit : " moi ausi je t'aime Shintarô-kun" . Le vert frissona et répondit au baiser de Takao . Tant pis pour l'état de sa chambre , il nettoierait ça plus tard ...aussi pensa t-il , il s'était trompé , cette journée était la meilleur qu'il avait pu passer et il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'elle se termine .

End

Voili , voilou , revieww pleasseee ! dites moi quoi améliorer ...et aussi donnez-moi vos avis sur la fanfic , négatifs ou positifs , après tout c'est ça qui fait avancer ^^ ...ce soir je posterai une fanfic Murasakibara x kuroko et demain une autre sur Akashi x kuroko puis sur ciel et sébastian ( black butler ) ...j'ai aussi prévue des fanfics sur fairy tail , yaoi et yuri et des yaois sur uta no prince-sama et naruto *0* ... ^^


End file.
